


原文40k~60k字的AOS Spirk译文整理

by mocha_seed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_seed/pseuds/mocha_seed





	原文40k~60k字的AOS Spirk译文整理

（按原文字数降序排列）

  1. In Time //by [yeaka](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_c68961b)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=98515)：芒果布丁

概要：【Explicit】Winona Kirk离家出任务，而Spock做了一个“完美”的监护人。(直到Jim长大，一切都变得不同）有互攻预警！

状态：已完结（58,732字）

  2. Magpie //by [waldorph](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_c68934a)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=93039)：少年心气 

概要：【Explicit】他们相遇时，Spock 7岁，Jim 6岁。人们普遍认为这是一个错误（亦或：他们一起长大令事情同时变得更好以及更糟了）。AU！

状态：更新中（57,648字）

  3. Streetlight People //by [ladyblahblah...](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_c81d660)




（按原文字数降序排列）

  1. In Time //by [yeaka](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_c68961b)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=98515)：芒果布丁

概要：【Explicit】Winona Kirk离家出任务，而Spock做了一个“完美”的监护人。(直到Jim长大，一切都变得不同）有互攻预警！

状态：已完结（58,732字）

  2. Magpie //by [waldorph](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_c68934a)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=93039)：少年心气 

概要：【Explicit】他们相遇时，Spock 7岁，Jim 6岁。人们普遍认为这是一个错误（亦或：他们一起长大令事情同时变得更好以及更糟了）。AU！

状态：更新中（57,648字）

  3. Streetlight People //by [ladyblahblah](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_c81d660)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=141629)：noreen

概要：【Explicit】基本上，这是一个星际舰队校官Spock为了追求Uhura，偶遇hooker！Jim的故事。两人由 偶遇→相识→友谊→双暗恋→在一起。

状态：已完结（54,009字）

  4. The Trouble with Vulcan-Human Hybrids //by quantumgirl

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-131071-1-1.html)：Minnny [续翻](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-236333-1-1.html)：舰桥养小猫

概要：【Teen】故事讲述Spock和Kirk因为一次偶然的时间旅行事件遇到了他们来自未来的子女们。未来的Spock和Kirk有一对双胞胎兄妹，并且从某种意义上长得和父母很像。在经历了一点意外之后，兄妹两人被带到了曾经的企业号上，在这里他们的父亲和老爸还只是同事关系，并且正在学着如何和彼此相处。

状态：更新中（53,646字）

  5. Educated Differences //by [Demonllama1](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_c860540)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=12454)：喵喵叫的狗

概要：【Explicit】学院AU！大学新生报到时，Spock和Jim被分作室友。

状态：已完结（52,464字）

  6. The Nanny //by [yaoichan12](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_c9a148c)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=193238)：孩纸

概要：【Explicit】带着正尖叫着的五周大的婴儿站在旧金山杂货铺里的婴儿必需品区，这并非Spock曾想过的生活。

状态：已完结（52,409字）

  7. Every Hug //by [TheProblematique](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_cbe9328)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=89661)：smyh93

概要：【Teen】第一次是下意识的。我可以肯定。他没有向我走近太多，然后倒在我身上，躯体弯成一个漂亮的弓形。我保持静止，不知道该做怎样的举动。“你还活着。”他悄声说，如此轻柔以至于只有我听得到。

状态：已完结（50,295字）

  8. I Bleed When I Fall Down //by [IvanW](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_cb5a473)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=180834)：ariki

概要：【Explicit】Jim爱上Spock，但是当Jim告白的时候，Spock以所谓的乱交为由认为Jim配不上他并拒绝了Jim。

状态：停更（49,886字）

  9. Papers in the Roadside //by [kianspo](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_c691846)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-102680-1-1.html)：ronnie_vfs

概要：【Explicit】AU。Jim在芝加哥有一家小小的酒吧。尽管生活艰辛，他还是致力于去照顾身边的人。Spock是供职于《芝加哥论坛报》的专栏作者。他以绝妙的技巧刻画他身周的世界，却将自己身上的隐秘深深掩藏起来，被瓦肯王室在暗地里监控。就在他们各自的生活即将失控之际，很偶然地，他们遇到了对方。

状态：已完结（49,637字）

  10. Hi, You Were My Husband in Another Life, Professor //by [littlebirdtold](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_ccc7f1a)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-112849-1-1.html)：myyoxi  
摘要：【Explicit】18岁的Jim无意中去了Once Upon a Time的世界，回来以后，在好奇心的驱使之下所有事情都变得复杂起来，学院AU

状态：已完结（48,937字）

  11. Once Upon a Time //by [littlebirdtold](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_ccc7f1a)  
[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-23969-1-1.html)：unmars  
摘要：【Explicit】但拜圣诞夜遇上的一系列怪事所致，Jim发现自己进入了一个由外星人掌控了银河系的平行宇宙，并成为瓦肯皇宫内一名男仆。

状态：已完结（47,462字）

  12. Love Is Strange //by [dogpoet](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_ccc7f22)

[翻译](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1120532)：nikolaschika

概要：【Explicit】在父母的陪伴下，Spock来到地球的度假村，而Jim Kirk是这里的一位舞者。艳舞回归。

状态：已完结（45,629字）

  13. The Preserver //by [bigmamag](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_cdcb603)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-92094-1-1.html)：樊子柒

概要：【Explicit】Spock在一次任务中不幸遇难，葬礼却不得不因为企业号的突发事件而推迟，舰长也渐渐陷入疯狂和悲伤中。与此同时，平行宇宙的Spock大使出人意料地与他的Kirk舰长再次相聚。但是现在，他们必须挣扎着，在这如同梦魇的次元中，从无比强大的想将他们占为己有的敌人手中逃脱出来。

状态：停更（45,030字）

  14. A Second Chance //by ayesakara

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-127861-1-1.html)：小酒

概要：【Explicit】在一次离岸休假的严重变故中，Spock意外的和他的舰长建立了精神链接——一个他所需要的纽带，但他认为Jim不会想要。而在他试图处理这个意外纽带的过程中，两人的关系发生变化。

状态：已完结（44,895字）

  15. Subverted Ambitions //by [notboldly](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_c92d050)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=119413)：蕾 croissantetaulait

概要：【Explicit】此篇是政治聯姻AU, 其實就是小艦長到瓦肯和番啦!! XD

状态：已完结（44,385字）

  16. Baseball //by [kyliselle](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_c8077e3)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=85847)：dong7bang7 [续翻](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=207675)：浪曲三千

概要：【Explicit】大副男友力满点！

状态：已完结（~43,000字）

  17. Cast out fear //by sommersprossen

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-108249-1-1.html)：liandianxia

概要：【Mature】Kirk以己之身从Nero手中拯救了瓦肯星，为此付出了高昂的代价。Spock试图帮助KIRK收拾残局，应对千疮百孔的疲惫身心。

状态：已完结（42,268字）





End file.
